Tell Me
by silvergale8
Summary: Katie asked questions, but she never thought he'll give right answers. ONESHOT


_**Tell me**_

* * *

"Travis Stoll, what do you think you're doing?"

Man! It's too early to get busted!

Travis looked up and his bright blue eyes met the raging green ones of Katie Gardner.

"Hi, Kates!" he grinned, turned back and tried to get away.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Katie asked, grabbing him at the collar of the back of his shirt and started dragging him out of the cabins' area. "And you will not call me _Kates_!" Katie snapped, shoving Travis under a tree beside the lake. Travis closed his eyes preparing for her wrath.

...

He thought that she's gonna make plants or vines wrap around his body so it will suffocate him but she instead just started giving him lectures. She nagged and nagged about giving respect, stop pulling pranks and kept repeating to Travis all the worst things that he and his twin brother Connor had done to every cabin and the whole camp. Somehow he felt lucky and he kept smiling and grinning throughout her lectures which added to her annoyance.

"Seriously, Travis? You still have the nerve to be so happy while I'm so mad at you! Why do you keep doing these? What do you get for doing these stupid things?" Katie finished yelling and now feeling so worn out. Her shoulders slumped then sighed. "_Tell me_, Travis," she demanded, before setting herself under the tree. Now, she was sitting beside him under a tree.

The smile on Travis' face slowly disappeared as he looked down, watching their reflection from the clear lake water. A strong wind was blowing and he watched her brown hair being whipped slowly, flowing towards the wind's direction.

_'Brown'_ the thought amused him, seeing they shared the same hair color.

...

The silence is deafening. Katie realized. She noticed Travis looking at their water reflection and decided to join him. She saw him staring at her reflection on the water and stared back on his own. Travis _smiled_. It was the sincerest smile she'd ever seen from him. Usually, his smiles would send aches on her nerves finding its way to her head, or would make her blood boil or irritate her, but none of these feelings occurred to her. Instead, she felt blood rushing to her cheeks, heating it up. And out of the corner of her eye, she swore to Styx she caught herself blushing over his _weird smile_.

He also noticed that red mark up high on her cheeks. He felt the awkwardness and started the conversation.

"You ask why I always give trouble around the camp? You do realize I'm Hermes' son, don't you?"

Katie nodded. "Well, you got a point. But still..." she added.

"But still I don't have to do it every single minute, is that what you mean to say?" he continued for her.

Once again, she nodded.

"Because I'm obviously trying to get attention," Travis said. "Precisely, _someone's_ attention," he added, turning to the brunette beside him.

"Could that _someone_ might be Lord Hermes, your father?" she asked, facing him. Her green orbs meeting his blue ones and again sending heat to her cheeks, but this time she's holding back from blushing.

"Hmm... maybe yes... maybe no..." he trailed off, looking back at Katie's reflection on the water, "... maybe you," he whispered, admitting half-heartedly.

Who would have thought that the troll Travis Stoll would have been caught to this _serious_ situation. And right now, there's no getting away, no turning back.

...

She can't hold it in anymore. She could imagine her face replacing a tomato over her tomato plant in her cabin with the redness of her face. She just don't know how to feel. She's confused, would she be feeling amused or fooled? Being stern as she was, she gained back her composure and stood up.

"Travis, quit this sick joke of yours!" she started yelling again.

Travis stood up and placed a hand gently over her mouth so she would stop shouting at him.

"Ssh. I'm not done yet," he said and smiled. "You have another question, right? _What do I get for doing stupid things_?" he asked, she nodded, his hand still covering her mouth.

"I get your full attention," he admitted. "Do you think that if I don't do those things, would you ever notice me? Would you ever storm off to our cabin just to yell at me? With these number of campers, I doubt you'll ever recognize me," he explained further, his hand leaving her bare mouth.

Katie just can't believe the seriousness in his voice, the sincerity in his eyes. But then she doubts, this might be one of his stupid pranks again. But why does a tinge of guilt pricks her heart whenever she tries not to believe him?

...

For a moment, they just stood there. Under a tree, beside a lake, staring at each other.

Soon enough, a horn blew and they both get what it meant. Katie quickly looked away and started her way to the dining pavilion to lead her cabin mates.

"Next operation: Steal Katie Gardner's heart." She heard Travis said and caught him smirking as he walked past her.

_'Challenge accepted. Make sure you'll do, Travis Stoll.'_

* * *

**First attempt to One-shot writing. I chose Travis/Katie 'cause their rivalry just seemed to cute.**

**To clear things up, I don't really know about Katie's appearance, but I checked on CHB Wiki that she has brown hair and green eyes. (On the right side, under the photo part, though there's no photo either. It says "Hair color: Brown, Eye color: Green so I used that reference)**

**Read it? Review, please? Thank you ^.^**

**And I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**


End file.
